


I Can't Forget

by Steggy



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Letters, M/M, Mockingjay Spoilers, Panem, don't worry it's not porn, panem ffxchange, pfff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy/pseuds/Steggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Katniss behind, knowing fully well that the thought that he was responsible for the death of her sister was forever implanted in her mind, it scarred Gale more than anything else the Rebellion had forced him to face, leaving a deeper scar than even the ones across his back. Desperate to make sure that she's okay, maybe even happy, still having that instinct to be a friend to her even if she didn't want him, Gale turns to writing letters. And to the last person he'd ever think to contact ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Panem Fanfic Exchange for Christmas over on my THG RP account. It's also only a few letters out of many that Gale and Peeta exchange, just showing how a small friendship forms that eventually blossoms into a much stronger one.

_Dear Peeta,_

_If you hate me, too, I don't blame you. Every day, it haunts me, and it will indefinitely. That I know. I will never forgive myself for making that bomb. I will always have to live with knowing that what I made is what killed Prim. I've made bad decisions, and it ended with me doing something I'll regret for the rest of my life. But, I just need to know that Katniss is okay. I want her to be happy, and I've known for a long time that happiness is what she finds in being with you. She hates me now, I know, and I have no right to still question that. I should have never tried to force her into believing that she loved me. She did, but not like I ~~love~~ loved her. For that, I have to apologize to you for. I wasn't fair. I realize that now. I'll be honest and tell you that when we rescued you from the Capitol, I only joined the team that went in because I thought if I saved you... Katniss would want to be with me  ~~again.~~  After the Quell, I know that you were all she wanted anymore. I should've given up. I should've seen that saving you was the right thing and not just a way, that I also should've seen would never work, to influence Katniss into thinking I was the better person for her. I know I'm not now. I never was. Now, what pains me the most is not knowing. Here in District Two, I still find people who ask me about Katniss, wondering when the last time I saw her was, how she is. And I don't know. For the first time since I met her, I don't know how she is. I don't know how I am, either. Please, Peeta, from what I remember, I know you've always been a forgiving kind of guy, even after what they did to you.  _

_If you can find it in your heart to just give me one thing and let me know that she's doing all right, I'd be forever in your debt._

_Gale_

_P.S.  Don't tell Katniss I wrote this to you._

* * *

_Gale,_

_I don't hate you. I know that you were only following orders and that plans were likely not disclosed to you. I'm surprised, honestly, to hear from you so suddenly. Or at all, rather. I wasn't sure where you'd gone, only knowing what Katniss chose to tell me, which wasn't much. As easy as it could be to hate you, I don't. I know that you loved Katniss just as much as I do, and I can't put you at fault for doing everything that you could think of to try and win her over. You should learn to forgive yourself, though, forget the past, and move on. I know it's not that great of advice coming from someone who's constantly haunted by the past along with false memories of the past, but still. Gale, I remember your strength and your determination, and that's something to be proud of. Not many people can be as driven as you were. I admire your decision to contact me, even despite everything, and apologize. I didn't think you needed to, and I don't believe you have anything to be really sorry for. Things happen, and I know that you loved Prim like your own sister. Katniss knows that, too, deep down. She's just been struggling though, I think, to cope with everything. She's mostly stable now, though, truthfully, some days I can't get her out of her room after she's closed all the windows and curtains and hidden herself away under the blankets. She misses them. But she's coming around. I think I can keep you as updated as I can, and if you know any other ways to calm her down or how to force her out of her room, maybe, that would be great. But some days, I catch her smile. She's started to gain weight again, eating normally, and a few times, she's gone out into the woods again to hunt. She's okay. I'm trying my hardest to make sure of that, but you've known her much longer than I have. You know her better than I do, I'm sure. If you know anything to help me get her back to normal completely, let me know._

_~~I know she misses you.~~ _

__

_Peeta_

* * *

_Peeta,_

_Thank you. That's all I can really say. It's been awhile since anyone's given me a chance. I really appreciate you writing back. It's nice to have something from Twelve again (The paper even smells like Twelve). You've eased my mind a little bit, to say the least. You didn't have to tell me how Katniss was, and the fact that you did just makes me believe even more strongly that she chose the right guy. She deserves you, more than I ever deserved her. I'm glad to hear that she's okay, even if it's not completely. I know how she feels, and I'm sure you do, too. Getting back to normal isn't exactly easy, especially after this big of a Rebellion and all the destruction it caused. It's why I tried to start somewhere new somewhere else, but it's not the best advice I've ever given myself. Running away and trying to hide from your problems really doesn't work. You shouldn't let Katniss do that. Whenever Katniss or myself were upset about something, we'd hunt and not say a word. I remember she'd still shoot clean through the eye even if something was bothering her. That girl was tough. I know she still is. Katniss was the strongest girl I've ever know and probably ever will know. And the most stubborn. She wouldn't let me take her game to pluck feathers off of bird and skin other animals when I first met her, and I clearly remember her forcing me to teach her how to set up a basic snare at the break of dawn even though I'd told her I would the next day. Anyway, eventually, by the end of the day with a bag full of game and a bit of prodding on my part, (Here there are a few water stains, smearing the ink slightly) it was the only time I'd ever see her smile. Try sitting with her or forcing her out of her room and going through her normal routine. Maybe those rare smiles every other day will become more frequent. ~~I wish I could see her smile again. I bet she's still as beautiful as ever.~~_

_~~Tell her I miss her.~~ _

_~~  
~~Gale_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realize the letters aren't as long as I expected them to be. Meh. Oh well. I hope this is good enough for whoever requested this fic!


End file.
